Another Ending: Part 3-Breakfast
by jollieholly
Summary: Oneshot sequel to 'A Happy Ending'. Please read & review! :)


When I wake up I'm scared that it was all a dream. Quickly enough though, I notice a very naked Banky sleeping next to me. It's early and knowing how he likes to sleep in, I doubt he'll be awake any time soon. Not wanting to disturb him, I carefully sneak out of bed and take the fastest shower of my life, because I can't wait to start our first day together. After brushing my teeth, I take a minute to stare at myself in the mirror. It's stupid I know, but I thought I would look different somehow. Well, I kinda do in the fact that I can't stop smiling.

Once in the kitchen I realize that our breakfast options are rather limited. Pop tarts or cereal? Neither sound very appetizing. I figure I can run down to the store and back before Banky even wakes up. Once dressed I hurry out the door. After all, the sooner I leave the sooner I can get back.

Almost an hour later I'm walking back up the stairs carrying bags filled with all sorts of food. I'm cursing myself though, because I forgot to get juice. Wanting so badly for today to be special, I let a stupid thing like juice upset me. That is until I walk through the door and see Banky. Then all I can do is smile.

He's up, dressed, and hunched over at the drawing table in the now sun lit apartment. I drop the bags and go straight to him, but when he looks up I stop in my tracks. He looks worried. His eyes are red and puffy. It's obvious he's been crying.

"Banky, what's wrong?" Please, don't regret it. Oh God, Banky please don't.

"You weren't here. You were gone. So, I thought…."

FUCK! I'm such a fucking idiot! Seconds. It would've taken just a few fucking seconds to write a note! I immediately wrap my arms around him and hold him tight.

"Jesus, Banky I'm sorry. I just didn't want to wake you up. I'm so sorry."

He wraps his arms tight around me as well.

"Damnit Holden, don't scare me like that!"

"I know. I'm so fucking sorry."

After a minute or two he pulls back and smiles at me.

"It's ok." And I know that it is, because Banky says so. If there's one thing I can count on, it's that if Banky is pissed off, he'll let me know.

Walking towards the bags he jokingly asks, "So, what was so important you had to abandon me in my time of need?"

We put all the food away and I explain how that, while I did indeed fuck up, I had good intentions.

"I'm pretty sure there's a road somewhere paved with those things."

"Cute. So, are you hungry?"

Banky makes a to-do of moving his eyes from mine, down to my feet and back up again.

"Starving."

Just then he's kissing me, and kissing me hard, as he leads us to the couch. Still kissing we sit down, I try to get us to lie down, but he's not having it. I'm about to call him a tease when suddenly he grabs my cock through my jeans. I pull back gasping and look into Banky's eyes. Keeping eye contact he gets my jeans undone and shoves his hand inside. I'm breathing heavily and can't take my eyes off his. In fact I follow his eyes as he pulls my jeans down a bit more, slides off the couch, and kneels in front of me. My heart's beating a million miles a minute. It's when he wraps his fingers around my cock that I finally break the silence.

"Please."

I'm too worked up to say anything more than that, but what I want is obvious. Banky doesn't make me wait. Still staring at me, he runs the tip of his tongue around the head of my cock. He slowly starts to lick, from the top to the bottom, and back again, over and over and over. Finally, he closes his eyes, wraps his lips around me, and starts to suck. His cheeks cave in a little, as he draws me further and further into his mouth. It's breathtaking.

The sight of him moving up and down…the feeling of his warm, wet mouth…It takes everything in me to keep still, to keep from thrusting into his eager mouth. Soon he's moving faster, sucking harder, and I so badly want to move. I desperately want to grab his head and just fuck his face. Instead I bring my hands to his and move them to my hips, in attempt to hold me still, and his fingers intertwine mine.

"Banky!"

My heavy breathing won't allow for anything more. His talented tongue already has me so close. I can hear him slurp as he sucks, feel the drool he drips on me, and see his mouth slam itself fully on my cock. My fingers squeeze his painfully hard as the pressure inside me builds and builds until I can't take anymore.

"BANKY!" Without warning, all the pleasure is pouring out of me and I can't stop.

At last, after what feels like forever, I finish and come back to reality. Trembling a bit, I see Banky's face is now laying against my inner thigh, and he's breathing almost as hard as I am. He looks up at me and kisses my thigh, then my stomach, and works his way up to my chin. Sitting next to me again he's about to kiss my lips, but hesitates for a second. I make the decision for him, and pull his face to mine and kiss that wonderful mouth of his.

When I finally let him go, I ask, "Where did that come from?!"

"Hey, I had my own plans for how I wanted this morning to go. If it wasn't for your damn disappearing act, it would've happened sooner."

"I just wanted you to have a nice breakfast."

"I did!"

We both start laughing at that. I put myself together, give him a kiss, and we take a quiet moment to just gaze at each other. A few seconds later I reach over and start to undo his pants. He raises his brow in question and I just give him a small smile and say, "I want a 'nice breakfast' too."


End file.
